Forever This
by Jiggysaw
Summary: Takes place after Jeff shoots Amanda in Saw III. Amanda goes into the afterlife, only to find that Adam and Lawrence are stuck there. Short one-shot. Slight Adam/Lawrence.


**A/N:** Alright, this is my first one-shot, so please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, because I want to improve! I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, I need to practice more.

**Dedication: **To Audra Markwell and IAmMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp. Thank you so much for your kind words, and all the help you have given me!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Forever This**

Amanda was dying.

She failed to keep Lynn alive, she didn't listen to John - the only person who she truly cared for - and to top it all off, Jeff shot her. The pain in her neck was unbearable. She could feel her warm sticky blood run down the front of her chest, and over her hand that tried to stop the flow, but to no avail. She couldn't speak, she could only gasp for air, and watch as John held out his hand to her.

"_Amanda. It's okay. This was your test."_

She sat helplessly in front of John's bed, and listened to him in horror as he revealed everything to her.

"_I was testing you. I took you in, I selected you, but in honor of carrying on my life's work. But you didn't. You didn't test anyone's will to live, instead you took away their only chance. Your games were un-winnable; your subjects merely victims. In my desperation, I decided to give you one last chance. So, I put everything in place. You didn't know that Lynn and Jeff were husband and wife, I had to keep that from you, for purposes of my game. I had to leave out the ruined marriage, the cheating wife, the vengeful husband, the neglected daughter. And I let you make your own choices. I wanted you to succeed. The rules of our game have been made very clear, you need to abide by those rules. You couldn't."_

Amanda couldn't hold on much longer. Her whole body felt extremely cold from the blood loss. Not only was she losing all of her warmth, but her senses were slowly fading as well. She could no longer hear John's voice, or the soft mourning of Jeff nearby. Her head was spinning, and the room was a blur. She felt blood rise up into her throat, and spill out through her mouth, and onto the floor. She made one last pitiful attempt to reach for John, but instead she collapsed in the process. The lights in the room were replaced by darkness, and soon, her whole world was gone.

_Oh god. Forgive me, John. _

"How'd she die?" Adam asked, while looking over Lawrence's shoulder. Lawrence was kneeling down next to Amanda, and seemed to be examining her. "It's fading now, but looks like a bullet through the jugular." he replied.

"Lawr, you know I hate it when you go all doctor on me."

"The _neck_, Adam." Lawrence rolled his eyes playfully, and Adam gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh, right. I knew that."

"Anyway, genius. It looks like she's starting to come around."

Amanda could suddenly hear voices again. Had John somehow saved her? Warmth was returning to her body, and the pain in her neck was gone. She was slowly gaining consciousness, and once she had enough strength, she tried to open her eyes. When they finally opened, what she saw shocked her. There were two figures staring down at her, and they both looked strangely familiar.

_No, no it can't be. They're both dead!_

"Dr. Gordon? … A-Adam?" She questioned, as she lifted herself up into a sitting position. She didn't wait for their answers though, because she immediately took notice of their surroundings. It was too overwhelming for her. Wherever they were, it was like space without stars or planets, or like a dark room without any doors or windows. Everywhere she looked, it was completely black. Yet, for some reason, she could see Lawrence and Adam as plain as day. It was as if they were giving off a soft glow. She looked down at her own body, and saw that she was the same way. She glanced down at the floor, or whatever they were currently on, and it looked like an endless abyss. It didn't feel solid, and they weren't floating, so what was keeping them up? Suddenly, something behind her caught her attention, and she turned around to get a better look at it. It was a single beam of light, and it was the only thing, besides themselves, giving off light. "…Where am I? What is this place?"

"We're in purgatory." Lawrence told her lazily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's where you go after you die. You start out here, and then you move on to either Heaven or Hell. You go through there," he pointed over at the beam, "into the light, as they say." He noticed that Amanda kept rubbing her neck awkwardly, and he went on to explain. "As for your neck, it's completely healed, as if nothing has ever happened. When you die, all your pain goes away. How do you think I have my foot back, or how Adam's shoulder is back to normal? Of course, these aren't our original bodies. These are our souls, that are merely taking on the appearance of our bodies that we had on Earth."

Amanda could only stare back at them in disbelief. So, this was what the afterlife was like? A few moments of silence passed between them, and once everything that Lawrence had said sunk in, something hit her.

"But then, why are you two still here? Why haven't you moved on?" She wondered.

This time, it was Adam who spoke up. "We're afraid to move on. I mean, after the bathroom, we're finally together again. We understand each other and we still … we still need each other. We're getting through all of this together, no matter what. And if we did move on, what if we got separated forever? What if one of us went to …" His voice trailed off, and Lawrence placed his hand on his shoulder lovingly, as if encouraging him to go on. "We're the only thing that we have left, since you played a part in taking everything else away from us. Besides, this is Heaven enough for me, being here with Lawrence."

"Adam, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"You're a liar." He shot back.

"I set you free!" She yelled angrily.

"You _killed_ me!"

"I _loved _you!"

"Oh, yeah. Nothing like showing the one you love how much you care by suffocating them with a plastic bag! I could definitely feel the love, especially when I started choking on my own blood! And don't even get me started on what you did to Lawrence … and to Diana ..." Then he added in a playful tone, "Hey Lawrence, can I suffocate you with my love?" and Lawrence chuckled. "Well, seeing as we're already dead and -"

"ENOUGH!" Amanda screamed, cutting him off. Adam and Lawrence both stopped to look at her expectantly, and she went on, "I'm going through that light. I'm not going to stay here." She told them somewhat hesitantly.

"You know that you can't play God here, Amanda. You might've been able to on Earth, but here, no one is your pawn. You can't change your fate now, it's too late." Lawrence murmured. "If you go into the light, you can't come back here. Once you leave purgatory, it's permanent."

"Not that we want you to stay with us." Adam said under his breath, so that only Lawrence could hear. Lawrence tried to hide his laughter.

Amanda sneered. "Thanks, doc. But I don't need your advice. I've decided, and I'm going. You can stay here, with _him,_ and rot in this place." Her voice sounded venomous.

"Gladly." Lawrence replied, unfazed, and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, pulling him closer.

The two watched as Amanda made her way over to the light. John's words were racing through her mind as she stood inches away from it.

"_I let you make your own choices."_

_Yes, this is my choice. I want to move on … _

Amanda closed her eyes, and stepped into it; allowing the light to completely engulf her, leaving Adam and Lawrence alone once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Eek. I hope that was okay. If you have the time, please let me know what you think? It would really mean a lot to me!


End file.
